Heart
A Heart (ハート) is Princess Daisy and her driving partner Princess Peach's Special Item in the 4th main Mario Kart game, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Usually, this item will give Mario/Luigi more HP or lives, but in this incarnation, it protects the princesses' kart from enemy attacks. Mario Kart Arcade GP and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 give the Heart a short comeback into the series as Peach's exclusive Item. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the Heart is free to use right off the bat, but it requires unlocking in the two arcade games it's in. Usage Defense The Heart's main bonus to Peach and Daisy is that it gives them the chance to block almost all enemy Items in the game. Once this Item is activated, two large pink Hearts will perpetually orbit around the users' Kart (much like Triple Green/Red Shells. If a Banana, a Shell, or even a Special Item Bowser Shell makes contact, the Hearts will repel it... Offense ...but in addition to this, the Item gunner of the vehicle will also be able to use the Item that was just blocked. This can turn out very useful for the drivers, and VERY fateful from the failed assassin. Simply press the Item button again to use the commandeered Item, and it work just as it did coming from the enemy vehicle. Protection with a Banana picked right up off the track.]]Luckily, the Heart is only deadly if players make it deadly. When you see that Daisy/Peach have circling Hearts around them, save your item for another time (unless it's one of the items that can defeat the shield [see Trivia!]). Otherwise, if you throw that Green Shell, expect it to come right back at you... If the two do have stolen Items, treat them like you would normally. A Star will handle almost any case, and if you can only get a Banana or Green Shell from an Item Box, these can still make good shields. Trivia! AND a Red Shell, Daisy is armed to the teeth...]] *Petey Piranha and King Boo also have the availability of the Heart and any other Special Item for that matter. *A few Items that the Heart cannot repel are: **Spiny Shells **Lightning **Bob-omb explosions **Chain Chomps *When a Fireball is blocked from Mario or Luigi, only one ball of fire can be used, not five. **Also, when a green Fireball is taken from Luigi, it turns into an ordinary orange one. *This is the only item in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! that you can "activate". Unlike Triple Green Shells in other games, Triple Green Shells in this title are held or juggled by the back character. *After being struck with Lightning while the Heart is equipped, the Hearts will shrink along with the character but will remain shrunk once the regrow. However, they still have the same protection/effect. *Really, the name of this Item should be the plural "Hearts", as two of these circle around the users' kart. *With the Heart, it's possible to have two different Items at the same time, much like the Lucky 7 or Crazy 8. *This Item sort of mimics the Boo in that it can take a rivals Item and give it to the user. *When getting a Heart, Peach will say "Heart!", but Daisy just yells in excitement. *The Heart Coach vehicle might take inspiration from this Item. *In Mario Kart Tour, the Heart is only available for Peach, Daisy and Wendy. Gallery Heart_(4).png|Peach has just received a Heart Special Item. Heart_(5).png|The Hearts now rotate around the two princesses' Heart Coach. How heartfelt. Heart_(3).png|Mario and Luigi with the Heart... how did they get it? Heart - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png Heart - Mario Kart Double Dash.png de:Herz Category:Items Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! items Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Special Items Category:Peach's Special Items Category:Daisy's Special Items Category:Petey Piranha's Special Items Category:King Boo's Special Items Category:Prize Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Mario Kart Tour Category:Mario Kart Tour items